


Cryptid's Catalog of Drabbles

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Aomine angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Coffee Shops, College, Dark, Drabbles, Electricity, Established Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Matsukawa Issei, Gallows, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, Implied Bottom Kasamatsu Yukio, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Jealous Aomine Daiki, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Kuroko Tetsuya, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Most of these won't have plot, Mutant Powers, No Plot/Plotless, Possessive Aomine Daiki, Punk Ennoshita Chikara, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Sorry Not Sorry, Theyre dark, Vampire Bites, Vampires, and i don't knkw how it happened, and im unapologetic about it, but oh well, but there's very little plot here, if any - Freeform, im so sorry, maybe a little?, oneshots, rarepairs, some of this is dark, this is bound to be a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Here's a bunch of random oneshots with no plot and rarepair galore. Nothing makes sense here and that's how I like it!
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Kasamatsu Yukio, Ennoshita Chikara/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Attitude - AoKasa

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was supposed to be Kasamatsu being like "Aomine is so hot when he's on the phone" because I was projecting. But then this turned into some weirdly fluffy thing? I do not know how it happened.
> 
> Sorta beta-read.

Kasamatsu absolutely hates how good Aomine looks when he taking a phone call. It's rare for the other to pick up his phone, but when he does.

Kasamatsu tsks and turns his head away forcefully to refocus on the notes before him. He has an exam coming up for Christ's sake. There's no time to be distracted by his stupidly attractive boyfriend.

Boyfriend really is a stretch if he thinks about it. They haven't talked about that _quite_ yet. Just that they exclusively go on dates with each other and have sex like couples, cuddling for hours after. Aomine had gotten jealous when Kasamatsu went on a date with someone else, before it was decided that they couldn't see anyone but each other. So they weren't technically dating, but they weren't seeing anyone else. And if Kasamatsu kept thinking about it his head might explode-

"You look like you're gonna pass out," comes Aomine's irritating - yet compelling - voice. "You sick or something?" It's a taunt.

"Thought you were too busy talking to Kagami to pay attention to me," Kasamatsu snaps like he usually does when Aomine teases him.

"Oh, senpai has an attitude today," Aomine says with a smirk. He moves to lean over on the bed, closer to Kasamatsu who's at his desk. "You should take a break from all that studying. I think your pretty little head needs a break."

It's not often that Kasamatsu manages to beat Aomine's reflexes. But when he does, it's more satisfying than kicking Kise into gear.

Kasamatsu shoves Aomine's face away hard enough to send Aomine's body in that direction. He topples off the bed gracelessly and lands in a heap on the floor. Kasamatsu doesn't spare the other a glance but he does smirk. Just a little.

"If you used that big head of yours for more than basketball, maybe I wouldn't have to study so hard. But you're useless as a study partner," he jabs, just because he can. He's probably the only person that can snark back at Aomine without getting beat within an inch of his life.

But he doesn't go completely unpunished either.

Aomine gets up slowly, gaze locked onto Kasamatsu's back like he's some kind of predator. Some people might say that he is one. Just as dangerous as a lion. But Kasamatsu thinks Aomine is more like a domesticated cat that gets let outside every now and then.

They both still have claws.

Aomine's hand wraps around Kasamatsu's throat loosely, but with enough pressure to make sure the hold won't go unnoticed. "I think you should apologize, senpai. I was just looking out for you." It's that dark, sensual voice Aomine uses to pull him over the edge. Just before he forces Kasamatsu to come more than once.

Really, this is the worst game to play. Kasamatsu doesn't have any footholds on this cliff. Yet, he smirks as if this is some victory for him. In a way it really is.

"You and I both know I'll never apologize, 'Mine," Kasamatsu says with his ever sharp tongue. Aomine chuckles, low and simmering, as he drags his teeth over Kasamatsu's neck, just under where he thumb rests.

"Well lets see if I can force an apology out of you this time," he muses lowly.

Kasamatsu reaches up to pry Aomine's hand off his throat. He really needs to study. If he lets Aomine distract him _again_ he's never going to pass his stupid psychology class.

Aomine takes his hand that had been moved and trails it down Kasamatsu's chest slowly. His hand is big, warmth sinking into Kasamatsu through his thin tank top. He pressed his lips to the smaller male's ear and hummed lowly. "You shouldn't tease me, Kasa. You know how I am." It's probably meant to be a threat. Kasamatsu doesn't budge.

"If you don't pass your English exam, I'll go on a date with Imayoshi. He's been asking me out almost every-" He's cut off by Aomine grabbing his throat again and actually squeezing this time. Kasamatsu tenses up as his air is cut off.

It's not until he parts his lips in a desperate attempt to pull in air that Aomine lets him breathe again. He drags in a deep breath and tries to ignore the way his body shudders in desire.

"Now you really owe me an apology senpai," Aomine growls into his ear. "And I know the perfect apology." He uses the hand on Kasamatsu's throat and arm to pull him out of the chair and up to his feet. "You're gonna let me tie you down and have my way with you. And if you scream my name loud enough, maybe I'll forgive you."

A moan rips from Kasamatsu's throat just from the image those words paint. "Okay," he says just before Aomine pushes him onto the bed.


	2. Morals - MatsuHana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: MatsuHana  
> AU: Superheroes(?), they have powers at least  
> This is just a dark au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired by another fanfic and was like "I wanna write something dark"  
> So here I am.
> 
> Not beta-read

There should be a rule in the universe that states that humans shouldn't have powers. A rule that states that kids should not be the ones who have to save the world.

Power is dangerous. Power is _disgusting_.

But he clings to it like a lifeline. It's a drug that he can't even try to get rid of.

"Mattsun," Hanamaki says one night, into the darkness of the bedroom. They're at Matsukawa's house, curled up on a warm bed in a freezing room. He continues when the other hums in acknowledgement. "Why do you think Iwaizumi turned to the dark side?"

Honestly, he's not sure what is even considered the 'dark side' anymore. He just knows that Iwaizumi is fighting them instead of fight with them.

"It might have something to do with Oikawa being dead," Matsukawa says bluntly.

"We didn't kill him." The defense is weak.

"Didn't we?"

Hanamaki's mouth clocks shut softly at that. Did they? They weren't the ones who killed him, but if they had been faster he wouldn't have gotten his legs blasted off.

He's glad Oikawa didn't survive that. The healing process might have killed them all. Even if Iwaizumi is practically just as dead, too.

Hanamaki doesn't have the energy to feel remorse anymore. It's been weeks. There's still a blood stain on the pavement in front of their school. Iwaizumi hasn't let anyone scrub away the reminder. He intends to make the world remember what happened. To remember why you can't give kids power.

It means nothing in the end.

"Are we bad people?" Hanamaki asks.

Matsukawa hums in thought before he shrugs, the movement jostling Hanamaki's head on his shoulder. "Does it matter anymore?" It's rhetorical. They both know the answer.

Hanamaki lifts a hand above Matsukawa's chest and they both stare as electricity crackles along the pale fingers and palm. Seconds later, Matsukawa's hand joins Hanamaki's and its just as vibrant with electricity. As Matsukawa's weaponized hand links with his own Hanamaki remembers a year ago. When he and Matsukawa had first gotten their powers. They had tried to electrocute each other.

They went to the limits they had and neither of them had budged. Immune to each other. Weapons to everyone else.

Hanamaki twists their joined hands lazily, just because he can. Matsukawa lets out a low hum and they settle back down.

"I want to kill someone with my bare hands," Hanamaki admits.

Matsukawa chuckles lowly and pulls Hanamaki closer. "Tomorrow?" He offers. During the day so they can savor it.

"Tomorrow," Hanamaki agrees as he smiles too widely. No one can stop them. No one wants to.

Maybe they'll grow bored of it sometime in the future. But for now, Hanamaki fantasies about getting to see what it's like to actually tear a human apart. It's not boring yet.

Matsukawa kisses his temple and Hanamaki lets his eyes fall shut. The electricity makes a small popping noise, but he leaves the electricity on his hand as it settles on Matsukawa's chest.

They doze off easily like this.


	3. Hanged - Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: AoKaga(?)  
> AU: Medieval  
> This chapter is darker than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just a character study of Aomine? Kind of? I wanted to write Aomine angst, so I wrote it.
> 
> Beta-read!

There's a reason that greed and pride are two of the seven deadly sins. No matter who you are, you always either end up unhappy or dead if you indulge in them. Greed for more money, more power. Pride is blinding when it goes too far. And just like that, everything you ever knew is ripped away.

Aomine is the last one left. Everyone else is discarded in a mass grave by now. They're dead. They're all dead.

Aomine jerks in his chains that hold him against the wall. His legs are weak and he can barely struggle. His toes scrape the floor just enough to allow him to keep his wrists from being dislocated. But that had stopped being useful days ago, when his legs gave out for the first time. He had screamed when his left wrist had been suddenly overwhelmed with pain after hours of only hanging by his wrists. He had scrambled to his feet in hopes of alleviating the pain. But the relief never came. As he strained up on his toes his wrist had continued to throb in pain.

Now both his wrists were throbbing. He had no energy to scream anymore. There were no more tears to cry since he had used the last of them when Kagami had been dragged out of the room.

He was alone. Even if he made it out, there was no one to go back to.

Still, his toes find their hold on the freezing floor below them. Pain courses up his feet and into his calves. There's open cuts on his feet that are strained in this position. He keeps standing. Who would he be if he didn't fight all the way to his own death?

The door to the room opens and Aomine lifts his gaze from the floor. He struggles in his chains harder, teeth grinding together as a new scream tries to crawl its way up his dry throat. They stopped giving him water nearly two days ago. But he knows it no longer matters. He's going to die, but he can't stop fighting.

Aomine kicks and thrashes when the knights unlock his cuffs and hold onto him so he can't run. He tries to swing his arms hard enough to make their hold flail just a bit.

He uses every last bit of his energy to try to get free as they drag him to to the gallows.

His fight dies when the noose is pulled snug around his neck. He stares out, out into the crowd of people that have come to watch him be hanged.

Resentment builds in his chest as he meets their gazes. His friends had fought for these people. Kagami gave his life for these people because Kuroko wanted to help. Aomine had followed him because he belonged with Kagami. He had fallen in love with the way Kagami's eyes lit up every single time they saved the day.

The king still beat them. And now these people refused to return the kindness. These people let Kagami die in the least dignified way possible.

Kagami was _murdered_ and these people just _watched_.

Aomine hates them. He hates every single one of them.

A tear rolls down his cheek as he turns his gaze to the sky. The sun stings his eyes and his lips tremble with anger.

The lever is pulled and the wooden platform beneath his feet falls away. He screams out to the sky with the last of his breath.

Aomine dies. He's the last of their kind. The tales are told, but nothing ever comes from it.

They lose. The world keeps turning.

But somewhere, centuries later, Aomine meets them again. They're his rivals on the court. He doesn't remember them and they don't remember him. But when his dark cool blue eyes lock with a dark simmering red, he knows that he's found _something_.

Someone worth fighting for.


	4. Sweet Like Chocolate - SugaTen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou meets Sugawara for the fist time. And he's immediately fascinated by the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: SugaTen (Sugawara x Tendou)  
> AU: Vampire AU  
> This one is way longer than the others. And it's different than the others.
> 
> Not beta-read.

Despite how loud and crowded clubs can be, he feels at home here. Compared to the years before, it's the safest home he's had in years.

In a club he can hide behind the drunkness of others, dancing lights altering reality in their minds. The ones who are sober enough to know what he is come begging for his attention.

They're delectable and gorgeous. He doesn't know why Ushijima is so reluctant to drink from them. Then again, Ushijima never did drink for fun.

Tendou slings his arm around Ushijima's shoulders lazily. "Are you staring at your pretty thing again?" He asks in a teasing tone.

"What do you want," Ushijima grunts in reply. He's moody. Tendou wonders if Oikawa was avoiding Ushijima again. The human loved to play games. Especially after he figured out Ushijima's focus on him. Tendou was impressed with how tightly Oikawa had managed to wrap Ushijima around his finger.

He turns his head to look for the brunette. It doesn't take long to find him in all his glory, dark purple crop top and skin tight jeans. And it doesn't take long for Tendou's gaze to move onto the companion Oikawa has with him.

That's new. Oikawa never brings friends with him.

This friend is the complete opposite of Oikawa. Gray hair, pale skin and an imperfect mark just under his left eye.

Tendou wants him.

He approaches with no hesitation and slides in between the two. He leans against the bar and tilts his head slightly as he looks at the stranger. "I think you've punished Ushiwaka enough for tonight," he tells Oikawa without looking at him. There's a huff of air as reply, and the angel he's staring at looks in Oikawa's direction, before he feels Oikawa's presence pull away.

"Tendou Satori," Tendou says with a sharp smile. He shifts to lean and elbow on the table and turn his whole body to face the other. "Your name?"

The angel smiles and a small laugh escapes him. "Tooru was right. You are such a player," he says and Tendou's elbow almost slides off the bar in his surprise. The other's voice sounds like melted white chocolate.

"Sugawara Koushi," they add on before Tendou can think of a response. Sugawara reaches out then and drags a fingernail lightly over the edge of Tendou's jaw. "Don't worry about trying to get me wasted to feed. I know what you are."

Tendou lets out a low purr and stands up straight again. He moves in closer and takes Sugawara's chin between his thumb and finger. "I see why Oikawa is friends with you. You're quite the tease. What if I wanted to take it slow-"

Sugawara tips his head and drags his teeth over Tendou's fingers before nipping at the back of his hand. He meets Tendou's gaze with his caramel eyes and smiles innocently. "If you don't feed from me in the next ten minutes, I'll go find another vampire that will."

Fiesty and demanding. He could get used to that.

Tendou grabs Sugawara's hand and pulls him away from the bar. They glide through the crowd easily and barely a few minutes later they're stepping into the private elevator. Tendou swipes his card and presses the top floor button. The doors close and Tendou shoves Sugawara against the wall harshly. Where others would have asked him to be gentler, Sugawara pulls him in closer and bites his lips. Tendou growls and kisses Sugawara hard.

His fangs are out but he doesn't care. He deepens the kiss with desperation and explores Sugawara's mouth like his life depends on it. It feels like it does.

Sugawara's hands slide into Tendou's hair and grab hold. Seconds later, Tendou is turned around and slammed into the wall of the elevator. It's a challenge and it makes Tendou's chest rumble with satisfaction.

They reluctantly break apart when the elevator stops and the doors open with a ding. Sugawara grabs the front of Tendou's shirt and drags him into the hallway. "Lead the way," he cooes. Tendou obeys, leading Sugawara down the hall. They reach a door with a golden plaque on it that reads 'Tendou Satori's Office'.

He opens the door and pulls Sugawara inside. He lets the other go so he can shut and lock the door. Not quite ready to share Sugawara with the vampire guests that spend time in his club.

Sugawara is already laying down on the couch in the room when Tendou turns around. He uses a finger to coax Tendou to him. It takes every bit of his self-control to not pounce on the other immediately. Instead, he slides on top of the other and immediately presses his lips to the exposed skin of his throat.

"You sure you want this?" Tendou asks, unworried. He likes his food to be willing because it tastes so much sweeter. His fingers stroke over Sugawara's jaw lazily as he scrapes his fangs over his throat teasingly.

"I'm sure I want this," Sugawara breathes out lowly.

Tendou kisses down the side of Sugawara's throat and stops at the place where Sugawara's neck meets his shoulder. Sinking his teeth into live flesh never fails to make him giddy, even if it's been over a century since he was turned.

Sugawara's blood is the sweetest he's ever had. He swallows it down with fervor and grips Sugawara's sides tightly.

Sugawara moans and tangles his fingers in Tendou's hair once again. He clings onto Tendou, encouraging the vampire to keep drinking.

Tendou doesn't stop until the pulse beneath his lips is faint and Sugawara's hands have fell back onto the couch with no strength.

Tendou pulls back enough to lick over the puncture wounds. Savors the sweet taste and scent just a little longer. Then he lifts his head higher to look at Sugawara's face. Soft eyelashes flutter as the human tries to stay conscious. The sight makes Tendou's insides burn and he has to resist the urge to finish this human off. He wants to keep this one for a while.

"Sleep," Tendou whispers softly while he pushes Sugawara's bangs out of his face. "I'll have food and water for you when you wake up." Sugawara's head shifts, barely, in a semblance of a nod. He's asleep within seconds.

Tendou stands up reluctantly and hums to himself. As he goes to leave the room to get the food and water he promised, he thinks about how he will be able to convince Sugawara to come back again and again. Wonders if he'll grow tired of this human anytime soon.


	5. Coffee Shop - EnnoMatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa sees Ennoshita again after a few years and gets flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: EnnoMatsu (Ennoshita x Matsukawa)  
> AU: Coffee Shop  
> This is super short just because I wanted to write flustered Matsukawa.
> 
> Not beta-read.

The male before him doesn't look any different from their high school years even though six years have passed. Other than the new hair cut, the other looks just as young as he had been. It's actually surprising that the male doesn't have any frown lines or wrinkles.

"What can I get for you?" The other asks again with clear agitation in his voice. His eyebrows are furrowed slightly and Matsukawa has the urge to reach out and smooth the tension. He ignores it, of course, because they don't know each other well enough for that. And because they're in the middle of a café.

"Oh, uh. A large Pink Drink and a large Espresso Frappuccino," Matsukawa orders and turns his attention back to his wallet. He pulls out more money than he needs and sets it down on the counter. "The name is Issei. Keep the change." Then he walks away before he can make himself look like a bigger fool. He hears a snort behind him, but he doesn't stop his beeline to his and Hanamaki's booth. He takes his seat across from his best friend and smacks his hands over his face. He's not blushing at least, but he feels mortification begin to wash over him.

He's never - literally never - been choked up by someone he finds attractive.

Hanamaki's calculating gaze burns his skin. "Ennoshita looks good with his undercut, doesn't he?" He asks innocently. "And the lip piercing is a nice touch. And the tattoo on his arm is-"

"Stop," Matsukawa pleads because he feels like he's going to burst into flames. There's definitely a blush on his face now. "Please stop talking."

Hanamaki laughs loudly in reply. "Aww Mattsun, did you ask him for his number? Maybe he'll show you all the tattoos he has," his best friend cooes.

Matsukawa slams his head against the table and covers his head with his arms. "I hate you," he mutters. Hanamaki cackles again.

"Issei," a voice calls into the store. Matsukawa reluctantly lifts his head up and rubs at his face roughly. Once he's done, he slips out of the booth and stands. He keeps his gaze on the two cups that were placed on the counter the entire walk over. He reaches out to grab the cups when he's close enough so he can make a quick exit back to the table.

A cool hand wraps around his left wrist and his gaze jerks up to the person without him trying. It's Ennoshita, who's leaned over the counter with a playful smirk on his face. "Here's my number." It's said so casually that Matsukawa almost doesn't register the words. That is, until Ennoshita's other hand moves forward and tucks a slip of paper into Matsukawa's jacket pocket.

Matsukawa blinks once before an amused smile breaks out across his face. "Thanks," he manages to say. "I'll text you," he adds before he turns to walk away.

He feels dazed as he takes his seat again. Subconsciously he pulls out the slip of paper from his pocket and stares at the line of numbers that are written on it in perfect hand writing.

Matsukawa doesn't even care when Hanamaki laughs at him when he almost spills their drinks.


	6. Lively - AoKasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki likes to watch Yukio work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: AoKasa  
> AU: Serial killers  
> Had no ideas, so I just went with serial killers and mild gore.  
> Obsessed with this ship and wish there was more content for it.
> 
> Beta-read.

It's not like he always wanted this life. Sharp blades coated in red was not always an appealing sight for him. Until he meets _him_.

Tan skin, dark blue hair and eyes. A smile sharper than any knife.

His name is Daiki, that's the only thing he tells him.

Over time, Yukio learns what Daiki enjoys. He likes knives, particularly the dull ones so he can pull louder screams from his victims. He loves torture. Ripping his victims apart piece by piece always brings a gleeful smile to his face. He likes watching, sometimes. Mostly when Yukio takes the lead. Like now.

Daiki is sitting against the wall of the basement. His expression is one of complete adoration and fascination.

Yukio lifts the person's hand just as another spurt of blood comes out. It sprays him in the face, Daiki lets out a low hum. Yukio licks the blood up from his lips as he drops the hand back to the floor. "I'm surprised it did that," he admits as he looks over the body below him. They're completely unrecognizable. The legs are mangled and bent at odd angles. The left arm is a few feet away, flesh burnt beyond repair. And the right arm is carved up, the middle finger on the hand over by Daiki's foot.

"Me too," Daiki muses as he takes the severed finger and rolls it beneath his foot. "Blood looks good on you." Yukio rolls his eyes and moves to stand up. "Makes you look more alive."

Yukio chuckles at that and walks towards the other. His foot rests on top of Daiki's that's on the finger. "I thought my deathly complexion was what made you attracted to me," he teases. Daiki hums again and reaches up to grab Yukio's bloody hand. He brings it to his mouth and licks off the blood before it can dry anymore. His eyes never leave Yukio's as he thoroughly licks the blood from his skin. When he finishes, he pulls his foot free from under Yukio's and stands up. He toes the finger one last time before he kicks it to the other side of the room. A warm arm loops around Yukio's waist then and pulls him in closer.

"Let's get cleaned up and go have dinner," Daiki says lowly. His lips graze over Yukio's jaw teasingly. "I'll clean up the mess when we get home."

Yukio tilts his head slightly as an amused smile tugs at his lips. "Did I do that good today? I get out of clean up?" He wraps his arms around Daiki's neck loosely.

"I never make you do the clean up." Daiki pouts then and ducks his head to bite Yukio's neck, hard. Yukio groans and clings to Daiki a little tighter.

It's true. Daiki prefers to do the clean up himself. All Yukio really does is scrub the blood stains off of the cement. It's the only thing Daiki ever asks him to do. He doesn't mind a bit. But he loves to tease.

The news talks about a body found in the park the next day. Yukio snuggles into Daiki's side further. "Do you think they'll catch us this time?"

Daiki's arm presses into Yukio's side harder. "Not a chance."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, questions or requests? You can:  
> Comment down below  
> DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)  
> DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)


End file.
